Mountain and Sea
by nefertirioc
Summary: Summary: Jane's typical nightmares start to involve Maura, making her wonder if there's something her subconscious is trying to tell her. As the two work through a particularly wonky case  read: exotic snakes  Maura has some discoveries of her own.
1. You call me a mountain

Jane Rizzoli stretched her long arms over her head, running a hand through the dark waves that trickled well past her shoulders. She padded from the creaky hardwood of her bedroom into the bathroom, turning on the taps and blearily blinking at the mirror. Practically hearing her mother screeching (Angela would call it 'advising') at her to cut her hair, she grumbled, fishing for her toothbrush and the toothpaste. It was breezy in the apartment, the last vestiges of spring swirling through her cracked bedroom window. Jane loved this weather.

The creak coming from the kitchen caught her off guard and she paused, toothbrush looming close to her mouth as she wrenched off the taps and stood stock-still.

Holding her breath was easy; she'd had enough of these scares to know what to expect. There was no need to go jumping out of her skin every time the wind blew. She'd just make it to her bedroom, grab her pistol from the nightstand and calmly investigate whatever it was making noise. _Calmly._

High arched feet padded silently back to her bedroom, gently easing open the drawer to her nightstand. She lifted the dusty Bible and reached into the drawer, expecting to touch the cold metal. Feeling nothing, she froze in place, body tingling at the presence of someone else in her bedroom.

She spun around slowly, eyes widening and breath stopping in a muted gasp.

"Hello, Jane," said Charles Hoyt, standing with his scalpel twirling whimsically between his fore and middle finger. Her gun was in his other hand, cocked and ready to shoot. "Even right out of bed you smell like lavender. You know who also smelled like lavender? Doctor Maura Isles— right before I killed her."

She opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was the croaked utterance of "No" just as the shot fired into the early Boston morning.

Maura Isles awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Reaching one Yves Saint Laurent pajama-clad arm out of the Egyptian cotton, she clutched the noisy object and stared at the caller-id.

"Jane, what is it? Are you all right?"

"I was just calling to say hi."

"It's 3:09. Are you a inebriated?"

"No. Do I have to be tipsy to call you?"

"Generally past three you seem to inherit the behavior of phoning me while intoxicated."

"I'm not drunk, Maura. I fell asleep on my couch working on the Marion case."

"Oh!" Maura said, smiling as she sat up, turning on her lamp. "Any leads?"

"Same as before, but, I—well I was…and then I just…"

"Bad dream?" Maura guessed, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Nope, dreamt I was playing naked Twister with my hot upstairs neighbor, Cliff. Don't all people call their friends in the middle of the night to talk about their wet dreams?"

"Jane," Maura sighed. "Would you like me to come over?"

"To talk about my wet dreams?"

"Jane!"

"I'm kidding, Maura. The real dream I had was a little spooky is all. I just, the last time I dreamt of him. Do you remember—"

"So you believe you're having premonitions?"

Jane laughed at how serious Maura sounded. "I didn't say that, just a weird feeling. The last time I had a dream like this that whole thing with Emily St—"

"Jane," Maura said, soothingly. "I'll be right over."

"Thanks," Jane breathed, the word feeling like lead falling out of her mouth.

Jane, her gun (cocked and pointed at the apartment door), Jo and Marlin the turtle sat in quiet wait for Maura. Each groan of a neighbor getting up to pee had the brunette reeling. She hated feeling like this—trapped. She was Jane freaking Rizzoli for crying out loud. She didn't get spooked over what went bump in the night. Her job _was _things that go bump in the night. Two pops from her .45 usually helped that notion.

But this time it was not only about her. It was about Maura. Usually she could go back to sleep after these nightmares, brush them off with a shot of Jameson and a deep breath. But, when it came to her best friend, something felt different about the whole thing. She thought of Maura like she thought of Frankie or even Tommy, despite their differences. Maura was family.

At the same time, Maura was different. Maura was something Jane felt like she had to protect. If anything ever happened to her, especially because of psycho stalker Hoyt, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Ever.

The dainty knock on her door followed by the "Jane, it's Maura, you can lower your gun" sent a palpable wave of relief throughout the brunette's body. Lowering the gun and uncocking it, she put on the safety and set it down. After undoing the bolt and chain locks on her door, she was even more comforted by the smiling doctor standing in her doorway.

"Your pajamas look like they cost more than my apartment," Jane commented as the shorter woman shuffled into her apartment, toeing off her running shoes.

"That would be a little preposterous, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I've seen you tip toe through crime scene carnage in heels higher than my head, so anything's possible with you, Maura."

"That metaphor doesn't make much sense, Jane," Maura countered calmly.

Sighing, Jane leaned on the island, rubbing her eyes. "You want anything? Water? Wine?"

Patting Jo's sleepy head, Maura shook her own. "Sleep, if that's okay with you. Unless you'd like to talk about your dream."

"I don't. I'm fine." Jane scoffed.

"Sleep then," Maura grinned at the detective, if not a little knowingly.

"He was here, in my apartment, standing right in my bedroom with my gun and his scalpel and he was smiling that jack-o-lantern smile at me, and it was just—"

"Jane, it's perfectly normal to experience dreams like that after such a harrowing experience. Post traumatic stress is rea—"

"No, no diagnosing. I'm just telling you about my dream."

"I'm not diagnosing. I'm not a psychiatrist."

"But you're smart about stuff like this, and I just… I don't want to hear it right now. I don't even want to sleep in my bedroom. What am I? Some fucking five-year-old too scared to sleep 'cause of the monsters under her bed?"

"It's okay to be frightened, Jane. You should sleep in your bed, though. I'll be there, and I am refusing to let you sleep on this couch. Your posture doesn't need to suffer any further than it already does from your daily wear and tear."

"You really coming over here to tell me to stand up straight?" Jane smirked, enjoying the enthusiastic way Maura nodded.

"God, now I know why my mother adores you so much. You're her!" Jane ribbed.

Another one of those dazzling little grins crept across the face of the pajama-clad doctor. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

Maura stood and walked over to the apartment door, bolting the heavy lock and sliding the sturdy chain into place. She gestured for Jane to look at it, to make sure that the detective could see it was secured. This was their routine, after all.

"We really should rest, despite not being able to fulfill a proper night's worth of REM sleep. I think a few hours will do us both some good."

"I agree," Jane yawned as she filed behind Maura and made it into her bedroom.

Maura pulled back the duvet and sheets on the right side of the bed, shuffling underneath the covers while Jane did a quick check to make sure all of her windows were locked. The doctor yawned, snuggling into the pillow she was beginning to sleep on even more than her own. Jane finally relented, slinking into the bedroom and gently placing her gun on the nightstand. If Charles Hoyt actually did appear, he wouldn't make it three steps into this apartment without resembling Swiss cheese after.

Jane turned onto her side, facing Maura who was lying on her back with her eyes closed. "Are you sleeping?"

"No," Maura mumbled, exhaustion clear from her tone. She reached out for one of Jane's hands, holding it tightly, knowing the gesture relaxed the woman beside her.

"You think I'm ever gonna be normal again?" Jane rasped, feeling her throat tighten at the prospect of tears.

"Oh, Jane," Maura murmured softly, stroking the back of the detective's hand where the scar tissue made an obvious thickness. "You can't define normalcy. I don't believe anyone is truly normal, and I don't think that normalcy is a pinnacle anyone should strive for. We're humans, with flaws and feelings. I believe you're just fine the way you are."

"Just fine?" Rizzoli chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. I feel like the prettiest show dog in the blind AKC championship."

"They have a dog show for the blind?"

"No, Maura, they don't."

"Oh. That would be truly spectacular if they could organize something like that. Can you imagine?"

Jane smiled, noticing Maura's wheels turning even in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Does your brain ever turn off?" Jane asked sincerely.

As Maura soothed her thumb across Jane's knuckles she furrowed her brows. "I'd be dead if my brain turned off, but in the figurative sense, no."

"Must be weird." Jane yawned.

"Yours doesn't turn off either, Jane. You just process things in a different manner than I do. Your feelings are stifled and sometimes they manifest in say, dreams."

"No more, Lucy. No more psycho-babble." Jane groaned into her pillow.

Maura laughed, closing her eyes once again. Jane's pulse seemed to regulate and the doctor contentedly held onto her friend's hand, knowing that this simple touch was taming the wild Rizzoli.

"There was another part of my dream that I…wanted to talk to you about," Jane started after a long lapse in silence, feeling Maura jolt back from half-consciousness at her words.

"What is it?"

"Well, in my dream. He—he kinda brought you up, too."

"Oh? In what manner?"

"He told me he killed you. It was weird. You're usually not in my dreams about Hoyt."

"We're friends, Jane. There's a good bit of feeling and attachment that goes into that. You know Hoyt is a sociopath, and he'd stop at nothing to get what he really wants, even if that meant killing me in the process. He said he wanted to break you down psychologically; that would follow suit."

"So you're saying he's actually winning?" Jane mumbled, bitterly and a hint defeated.

"No, not at all. They're nightmares, not reality." Maura tightened her grip on her friend's hand, scooting closer to her in the bed. She wanted her to feel secure, cared for. "You see me daily. I'm undoubtedly part of your subconscious, therefore fair game for your dreaming brain."

Relaxing again, the taller woman sighed, glancing behind her at her alarm clock. They were barely going to get three hours of sleep and, REM or not, dealing with murders on a light sleeping schedule wasn't exactly a picnic.

"I dream of him a lot, probably more than I tell you. But in this dream…this time… Maura if something ever happened to you…"

Reaching over, Maura gently pressed her fingertips to Jane's mouth, stopping her words. "I know you would stop at nothing to keep me safe. I would do the same for you."

"You're damn right," Jane said after she wiggled free of Maura's fingertips, ignoring the tingle they left in their wake.

6:23 am came faster than Jane or Maura would have liked. At the annoying buzzer of her alarm, Jane groaned, debating on pistol-whipping the electronic device into submission. When she reached for her gun to do so, she noticed Maura's eyes were open, sort of staring at her.

"Can I do somethin' for you, doc?" Jane grinned.

"No, you're just very fidgety when you sleep. But when you're not fidgeting, you look quite peaceful. It's strange."

"What, that I can be peaceful?"

Maura just smiled.

Jane rubbed her eyes. "If you need something to wear, you can borrow something from my closet. I'm gonna go make us some coffee."

"Oh, no. I have an emergency dress in my car."

Jane snorted, "Of course you do."

"Besides, I don't think we're the same size. Plus, you have deplorable taste."

"Thanks for reminding me for the millionth time."

"You're welcome," Maura smiled.

Jane's phone rang and she leaned over to pick it up, "Mornin', Korsak."

"Jane, we got a vic at 381 Daily Street in Dorchester. Gonna need you, asap. Lemme go, I gotta call Isles."

"Don't worry, she's here. I'll tell her."

The pair shared a knowing glance and Maura waited patiently to be told.

"She's there? It's 6:30 in the morning."

"Yep, came over early to help me paint my toenails and curl my eyelashes," Jane rasped.

Korsak sighed, "See you soon."

"Where are we headed?" Maura asked after Jane tossed her phone on the bed.

"Dorchester."

"Oh, in that case… may I borrow a pair of shoes?"

"Why? Yours too good for Dorchester?"

"Absolutely." Maura nodded solemnly. "They're Louboutin, they're not ever going to Dorchester."

Jane shuffled in the direction of the bathroom. "And I thought you couldn't get any snobbier."

"Shoes, Jane?"

Two hurried cups of coffee, teeth brushing, changing and a speeding car ride later, Jane drove the squad car down a back alley in Dorchester, spying Korsak and Frost talking to one another outside of a small row house, caution taped off. The detective pulled up, parking and opening her door. Maura did the same, smoothing the skirt of her dress down.

"Whoa, nice kicks, doc," Frost grinned, pointing to Maura's pink and grey Puma sneakers.

"Yep, they're mine," Jane smirked as she pulled her aviators off her face, sidling up to Korsak and hooking the sunglasses onto her V-neck.

"So what do we got?"

"Well, the guy has a freaking rainforest inside there. Plants in every corner, exotic lizards and snakes in huge terrariums. Some of the animals seem a little too exotic." Frost warned. "Like illegally exotic."

"Snakes," Rizzoli cringed, stuck on that single word. "What kinda snakes?"

"The big kind that eat mice and the little ones with the rattles," Korsak explained absently as he checked over his notes. "You two can head in, I'll just be out here helping Frost find his balls."

"Korsak, you were pretty jumpy in there too."

Vince just glared at the younger detective.

Looking wary at the prospect of snakes, Jane climbed the wooden stairs into the modest house, taking a deep breath as she walked through the door. The place was messy, smelling like an aquarium with tanks and cages on nearly every surface imaginable.

"This place is basically a breeding ground for E-coli and staphylococcus. Don't touch things unless you have to," Maura grimaced, reaching into her jacket pocket for her hand sanitizer.

The women doused their hands in the alcohol-based cleanser and then pulled on their rubber gloves, ready to go to work.

Walking through the narrow kitchen, Jane crept into the dining room, listening as Maura sighed some. "This is a Mitragyna Speciosa; I don't think our victim was simply selling exotic reptiles, I think he was pushing exotic herbs as well. It's just a guess though, I can't be certain."

"What is that?" Jane asked, studying the rather innocuous looking plant. "It just looks like a house plant."

"It's from Indonesia. Basically the leaves are dried and ground up to make a powder that's ingested, simulating mild effects of cocaine and borderline crippling if taken in high enough quantities."

"You're kidding?" Jane asked. "That doesn't seem legal."

"Well, a lot of head shops sell it, but it's not technically supposed to be consumed by humans. Oh and that is definitely a boa constrictor."

Jane whipped around to spy the large snake coiled lazily on the table. She was torn between running out the door and vomiting, but instead decided to hide behind Maura.

"Jane, you're a homicide detective, and that snake has just eaten," she gestured to the lumpy protrusion on the reptile's underbelly. "It's digesting, probably a little alarmed by all the commotion."

"I'm fucking alarmed, too," Jane grunted.

"The faster we investigate the faster we can leave," Maura soothed, smiling at Jane who was not impressed by the cramped pseudo-jungle in this man's home.

"Fine."

"Detective?" called Byron, one of the rookies. "Body's this way."

Carefully, and watching her path intently, Jane followed Maura into the room where the younger detective was, feeling her breath leave her when she spotted the victim. He was slumped inside an empty snake terrarium, face blown up like a balloon, and obviously very much dead.

"Two questions: what was in that box and where is it now?" Jane asked, immediately checking the space around her shoes.

"Can't be sure. There's so many damned snakes in this friggin place," Byron mumbled. "Whatever it was, musta' been poisonous, guy's got bites all over his neck and face."

"So you mean there are poisonous snakes, who've had a taste for human flesh, roaming around this place? I'm outta here…" Jane started walking back toward the door. "Korsak! Korsak, I'm off the case."

Maura grabbed Jane by the back of her blazer. "Take a deep breath and relax. The only reason for the snake bites is because he most likely invaded their habitat in a manner they found hostile. They're not going to come out searching for new opportunities just yet."

"Who are you, Steve Irwin?"

"I believe that man is dead, Jane. Now, let's quickly gather evidence and head back to the lab."

Jane began walking again, cautiously, spying a spray of blood on the wall. "Hey, Maura."

"_If_ that's blood the spray pattern indicates a pretty close-range projectile. Our victim was probably side swiped with something big and heavy, but I don't see anything but snakes here."

"It's definitely blood, Maura. I'm thinking our perp took whatever it was with him thinking he wouldn't be traced."

Looking exhilarated, Maura smiled at Jane, "And that's why we have DNA."


	2. You can move a mountain

Jane spent most of her time in the office that day making sure snakes didn't somehow slither into her squad car, her desk drawers or the boot cut of her slacks. Each time Korsak or Frost stepped into her office, she pretended to be urgently searching her drawers and not compulsively checking for snakes. Just as she was busy typing "the smallest poisonous snake in the wor— " into Google, Maura knocked on her open door.

"Jane, I found out how Tyler Harris died."

"Oh, the snake charmer? How's that?" Jane asked, turning in her desk chair. Her eyes unconsciously swept over Maura's curve-hugging navy blue dress. But she was used to that response when Maura walked into the room.

They both were.

"Well, there's a contusion on the back of his skull from blunt force that probably rendered him unconscious enough to let whomever did this to him hoist his body into that tank, startling the snake inside—a Blue Krait, one of Thailand's most poisonous snakes—enough to strike him. Even with antivenom, our victim only had a slight survival chance; one bite on his carotid artery and two more on his left mandible. The worst part is, there were signs of a struggle; he had to have woken up while the snake was biting him only to die in that tank."

Jane's stomach turned as she blew out a breath. "Damn. Anything from the cut on his head?

"No fibers, but a small trace of epoxy that could have come from some sort of finished wood."

"Like a baseball bat?"

"I suppose that would work, but I can't be sure."

Frost rounded the corner, stopping beside Maura. "No bats at the scene, unless you count the cage we found upstairs."

Jane frowned when the younger detective laughed at his own bad pun and Maura forced a smile.

"Anyway," the man continued, "we found a broken window in his bedroom. There was a tiny scrap of hemp fabric hanging from a shard."

"Hemp fabric?" Jane nodded. "Huh."

"Yeah, it's a completely animal free material, so I'm thinking some kind of activist group was pissed at him. Dude has some whacky animals all around, and there are definitely receipts of transactions. Apparently he was selling those plants, too," Frost shrugged, his phone ringing. "It's Korsak. Probably about the prints."

Maura and Jane smiled at one another after Barry left the room.

"I think I owe you a drink," Jane smirked.

"No, but you can certainly take me out for one," Maura grinned, turning in her Pumas. "Oh, and Jane?"

"Yeah, Maura?"

"The chances of snakes following you home are a remote probability, so I hope you aren't fretting about that."

"Maura, I don't fret."

The doctor quirked an eyebrow and walked away, laughing a little.

"Do I fret?" Jane said to herself.

"What?" Frost asked as he stepped back into her office.

"Nothin', find anything?"

"Prints aren't ready yet, but we got a name of Harris' most recent transaction. Scott McGuire. College kid, lives right by Boston Community College."

"Boston Community College and Dorchester all in one day. How in the hell did I get so lucky, Frost?"

"Ask myself that every damn day, Rizzoli."

"Go get Maura. I want her to be there to ID these snakes and plants if the dude's got more crawling around his house."

"And so you can hide behind her if things get a little frightening?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Jane glared at her partner. "Do it, Frost."

"Want me to call your brother, too? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to send back up."

"Frost," Jane seethed.

After the quick trip to the McGuire residence, Jane knocked on the door of the obvious college house, ignoring the forlorn bikini top and empty red Solo scattered cups across the porch. One was full, but it looked like urine inside, rounded out by the swollen cigarette butt floating in it. Maura grimaced but stood still, clutching her hands together in front of her. Jane figured she might be praying for God to smite the house, urine cups and all.

A blonde wearing a long t-shirt and nothing else opened the door, blinking into the sunlight. Jane idly checked her watch. It was well past noon.

Friggin college kids.

"Hi, sunshine. We're looking for Scott McGuire, he around?"

The blonde blinked, trying to process the detective's words. "Dude, I don't know."

"Well, _dude_, can ya check for me?" Rizzoli sighed turning to Frost who was grinning lasciviously.

She glared at him, causing the younger detective to straighten up, averting his eyes.

The door closed after the sleepy blonde nodded, turned her head and bellowed, "Scotty, someone's here for you!"

Maura giggled, warranting a look from the two detectives. "Well, sorry, but this is all so clichéd, I feel like I'm in that movie Animal House."

"If Scotty's our guy it really will be an animal house," Frost teased.

Jane groaned.

A few minutes later the door reopened to reveal a scruffy red head, scrubbing his hand through his unruly curls, revealing the cobra tattoo on his right bicep. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Scott McGuire, do you know a Tyler Harris?"

"Yeah, dude, everyone knows Ty. Why? What's this about?"

Jane tipped her head back, groaning, "Would you people stop calling me dude? I'm not a dude, I'm not your bro. I'm a cop, and I can and will kick your ass."

"Isn't that, like, police brutality?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "We found Tyler Harris dead in his apartment this morning. Do you know anything about that?"

The boy looked viscerally upset. "Aw, du—really? Shit. That sucks."

"Yes really. Nice tattoo by the way, Harris sell you one of those, too?" Frost asked, pulling off his sunglasses to inspect the snake further.

"Nah just the kratom."

"The kratom?" Jane repeated.

"The Mitragyna Speciosa, Jane," Maura added. "The plants, remember?"

"You kids call it kratom? That sounds like something plaguing Superman."

"It's totally legit, lady. I didn't kill Tyler freakin' Harris.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Jane sighed as she began mechanically reciting Scott's Miranda Warning.

Scott's blonde reappeared in the doorway. "Ew, does this mean I have to feed that stupid snake for you?"

"Busted, bucco. Let's go. I hate to be lied to." Jane grumbled as she cuffed the young man.

"I bought her totally legally," Scott protested, squirming in his binds.

"Just shut up, please. You can tell us all about your snake trading down at the station."

And far away from the house where _more _snakes were residing.

"Um, Jane, where am I going to sit?" Maura asked as she trailed after the trio.

"Frost you drive. Maura you can squeeze up front with me."

Placing Scott into the back of the squad car, Jane tossed Frost the keys and shimmied into the front seat, grimacing when she realized the lack of room.

"This is illegal. I'll call a taxi," Maura said, sighing as she stood by the open passenger door.

"It's a ten minute drive, c'mon Maura, please just get in the damn car."

"I'll walk it, then. I'm wearing these sensible shoes."

"You're not walking. It'll take you like 45 minutes. Get in the car, please."

"Anyone ever tell the two of you that you fight like an old married couple?" Frost grumbled.

"Totally do, dude," Scott piped up from the back, warranting a glare from Jane.

Maura relented at that, sliding into the car. There was not enough room for the two of them so she sat, somewhat awkwardly on Jane's lap. The detective mumbled something about it being too hot for this and slid her hand behind Maura's back to adjust her position. The navy dress was hiking up Maura's thigh, exposing that firm, creamy skin and Jane tugged it down instinctively. Licking her lips, Maura glanced at Jane.

"Thank you."

Jane nodded absently, trying to forget how soft Maura felt under her fingertips.

"Can I drive now?" Frost barked.

"Watch it, Frost. And yes but go slowly please."

Frost started driving and Jane realized quickly just how difficult this ten-minute drive would be. Maura smelled so good. Clean like soap, but sort of floral, like some expensive perfume. Oh, and a little minty, too. Swallowing hard, Jane tried not to focus on the woman in her lap. But how could she not? Maura's firm little ass pressed into her thighs, her breasts right at eye level, and her mouth drawn into one of those almost-pouts that she wore so well.

The car hit a divot in the road and Jane grabbed Maura by her hips, keeping her head from smacking the roof of the car.

Man, she really needed to get laid if her best friend sitting on her lap was making her pulse quicken.

Really.

Jane swallowed, realizing she still had her hands on Maura's sides and that the good doctor didn't seem to mind and was happily staring out the passenger side window, most likely thinking about velocity. And totally not thinking about being naked underneath her.

"Fuck," she croaked.

"Jane, you okay?" Maura asked.

"Hot. I mean, hot. It's hot in here." Jane babbled, quickly removing her hands from her friend's hips

"We're almost at the station," Frost promised.

Maura smiled at her flustered friend as they pulled up to the station, opening the door and hopping off of her lap.

"Thanks for the surprisingly pleasant seat, Jane," Maura grinned as she began walking into the office.

Frost, who had learned from his past mistakes, let the comment slide off of his shoulders and instead went to get the suspect out of the squad car.

Jane, a little stunned and unsure of what the fuck just happened to her, ignored the dull ache between her legs and watched Maura walk into the building, chuckling to herself.

Scott McGuire sat across the table from Jane, rubbing his cuffed hands together. He looked bored, maybe a little scared, but mostly tired of the questioning from these hard-ass cops all day long. Jane had his file in front of her, empty until today, and knew that this probably wasn't going to end the way she wanted it to.

"Okay, Scott, so you claim your snake—"

"Xena," he added.

"Xena is a totally legal ball python."

"Yeah, Tyler was selling her, put her up on Craigslist 'cause he said he couldn't keep her. So, I bought her. She was 50 bucks, plus the tank. Chicks love snakes."

Jane shook her head, "Not all of them."

"Right, well, anyway, I knew Tyler 'cause I'd bought the kratom off of him, and he even brought her to my place."

"So you've never been in his house?"

"Nah, he lives in freakin' Dorchester man."

Jane rolled her eyes, but continued. "Okay. Do you know anyone that might have wanted to hurt Tyler?"

Steve shrugged. "No, I don't think so. We weren't super close."

"You just bought reptiles and hallucinogenic herbs from him?"

"Kratom is not hallucinogenic, it's not illegal either. I researched the stuff. I got a job at the school post office, they piss test. I can't afford to lose it because of drugs. You can buy it just about anywhere, but Tyler gets it by the kilo online so I just give him a little money toward it."

Jane sighed, rubbing her eyes. "It's legal?"

"It's an unscheduled substance in the U.S. Like, Pepto Bismal and laxatives."

"Seriously? Why aren't more people doing it then?" Jane wondered, jotting down a few notes in Steve's file.

"Gives you a mad stomach ache sometimes. I dunno why else though."

"And where were you at approximately 8:00 last evening?"

"In sociology. I had a test. You can ask my prof and everything."

"Name?"

"Professor Flinn. I signed in and she has my test, so…"

Jane nodded. "I hope you're not lying, kid. I told you I hate liars. Plus, a pretty boy like you would be real popular in prison. And not for your beer pong skills."

Scott swallowed and shuddered, nodding rapidly afterward.

"Here's a tip for ya, buddy. If you want to avoid sitting here again stop buying shit from weirdoes that sell poisonous Indonesian snakes and herbs. One day you're gonna find yourself in a whole fuckin' heap of trouble," Jane warned. "From the looks of it, though, you'll be free to go. But you need to call me if you think of anything."

Scott hung his head. "I will call you if anything comes up."

"Good, I don't wanna see you back in here. You seem like a decent guy, Scott. So stay out of trouble like this."

Scott nodded, reaching out his cuffed hands. Jane fished for the key, undoing the binds for him. Rubbing his wrist, the boy licked his lips. "Hey, detective. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Jane asked, pushing in her chair and closing Scott's file.

"You and that other detective, are you guys together?"

Jane furrowed her brows. "What the hell do you think this is, television? There isn't flirty goo-goo eyes at every turn, Scott. And, not that it's any of your business, but he's just my partner, in the work sense."

"No, that's not what I meant," Scott pressed. "I meant the chick. The one with the dress and the tennis shoes?"

"What?" Jane asked, nearly stumbling on her way to open the door.

"Yeah, you guys seemed like a couple, I dunno. I was just wondering if she's your girlfriend."

"Are you kidding me right now? All you frat boys are the same. Enough, let's go." She opened the door, gesturing for him to leave.

"Sorry. I bet you get asked that all the time. So is she available then? Hottie like her might like my snake if you know what I mean?"

Jane grabbed the boy by his polo shirt's collar before pushing him through the interrogation room door. "That's not how you talk about a lady."

"Okay! I was just asking, Jesus."

From the other side of the glass, Frost and Korsak laughed at one another, knowingly, before the younger detective finally spoke, "I feel your pain, kid. I ask myself that shit every day."


	3. Grow my own trees you follow the moon

A/N: Thank you all so much for your comments. I'm enjoying them immensely! Happy that you're enjoying my fic, too! :)

* * *

><p>At the Dirty Robber, Jane laid her head in her arms on the bar top, trying to ignore the way Maura laughed at her while she recounted how freaked out she was by her day dealing with snakes. Taking another deep swig of her MGD, she shook her head.<p>

"At least I didn't scream like a girl," Jane said proudly. "I wanted to, though."

Maura smiled. "I wouldn't blame you there. A lot of those snakes are extremely poisonous, but I'm sure the Boston zoo will enjoy some brand new reptiles to exhibit."

Jane shuddered. "Remind me never to go to the zoo again."

"It's humorous how afraid of snakes you are, Jane. You are much bigger than them. They don't inherently wish to harm you."

"Yeah but they're slimy and slithery with their beady eyes and their forked tongues. They're evil, Maura."

Sipping from her glass of cool Chardonnay, Maura shook her head. "In the Christian sense they are a symbol of evil. But a lot of other religions regard them as a holy thing, something that symbolizes rebirth—ah the Manasa cult, that's…"

Jane studied Maura, smiling at her. "Alright, Google mouth, let's go hang out at my place. You've gotta be annoyed with the way detective Byron is gawking at you."

Maura turned to spy the rookie staring at her from across the bar, wiggling his fingers in a flirtatious wave. "Oh, you're right. He does seem interested."

Jane glared at him over Maura's shoulder and the blonde man shrunk away, turning his gaze into his pint glass. When Maura spun her head back around, Jane pretended to be invested in the highlights of the Bruins game playing on the dinky bar television.

"Are you jealous?" Maura asked bluntly.

Jane laughed, wishing it sounded less pubescent boy and more convinced. "Pfft, no."

Maura broke out into a smile.

"Would you be jealous of that?" Jane asked, trying to downplay the awkwardness.

"Most likely," Maura said as she finished her drink, gesturing for the bartender so they could settle their tab.

Jane was glad she stopped shy of taking another swig of beer because it would have been all over the bar top.

"Really?"

Maura signed her tab, paying for Jane's beers as well. "Really."

* * *

><p>Maura and Jane made idle chitchat as they walked back to the detective's building. They discussed the balmy June weather, today's Harris case, the Mullen case yesterday, but Jane's mind was elsewhere— namely on the conversation they had a few minutes ago at the bar.<p>

Jane went through the motions of unlocking the door, fetching herself a cold beer and handing Maura one of the half-full bottles of corked white wine in the her fridge, along with a wine glass. Little reminders like this were all over the apartment: a spare pair of the doc's reading glasses, a book she was reading, a tooth brush, her leftovers from dinner the other night. They were comforting to Jane. Safe.

They settled on Jane's sofa and Maura was just tipsy enough to drop her legs into the detective's lap. She hid a yawn behind her hand, leaning her head back against the plush sofa. Jane rested her hand on Maura's bare ankle, feeling her face grow hot at the contact.

"Your palm is sweating," Maura commented as she opened one eye.

Jane pulled away like it was on fire. "It's not sweating. My palms don't sweat."

"It's sweating."

Jane self-consciously wiped her palm on her pants and squared her jaw, settling the hand not wrapped around her beer on the couch.

"Are you okay, Jane? Would you like me to move my legs?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, you don't suffer from hyperhidrosis, so I'm assuming you're either agitated or nervous . You should have no reason to be fearful, unless you're still thinking about the snakes."

Jane shuddered, "I wasn't until right now. Snakes are nothin' though. They're gross, but I don't have nightmares about snakes."

Maura cocked her head. "Are you thinking about the nightmares, then?"

"I just mean, every day I wake up and I go to work and I…" Jane took another sip of beer. "You know what? Never mind, it's nothing. Must be the booze talking."

Eyeing her friend cautiously, Maura set her wine glass onto the coffee table and shifted positions, scooting down the couch until she was sitting next to Jane. Taking Jane's hand in hers she let her thumb graze the scar on the detective's palm. This motion caused the taller woman to cringe, but she let Maura's hand stay. Sometimes it felt nice to look down and see Maura's hand – flawless and delicate – covering her own. Covering that scar.

"I get a little freaked out," Jane admitted quietly, "that it's gonna be Hoyt or one of his misfit toys when we show up to crime scenes. Today, with the snakes and all, it was gross, but not Hoyt."

Maura nodded understandingly. "You're a very good detective, Jane. And even if it was Hoyt, he hasn't beaten you yet."

"Yet," Jane parroted, sighing softly as she finished off her beer.

"You can't think of it like that," Maura chided gently. "Or else everyday will be like your own personal prison when Hoyt's the one behind bars, not you."

Jane furrowed her brows. "I know, but it's tough. And I've got these little reminders to look at every damn day." She gestured with her free hand, the small scar that dotted the center clearly visible.

Maura squeezed Jane's palm gently and leaned in. "But you've also got me; I know I've said it before, but I'm here for you. Honestly."

The detective smiled, realizing just how close Maura's nose was to hers. "Thanks, doc. I appreciate that. And I'm done being weird and mopey for at least five days."

Maura grinned. "Let's not lie, Jane."

Smiling, Jane shook her head a little. "Thanks, really." But her tone remained a tad defeated; a touch sad.

Moved by Jane's unhappiness, and leaning in, the doctor sighed, settling her free hand on Jane's shoulder as she pressed her lips against the corner of her mouth. Jumping slightly, Jane started to ask Maura what she was doing but instinctively turned toward the kiss instead, taking a deep breath and stopping just shy of pressing her lips against Maura's; so close she could smell that fruity Chardonnay on the doctor's lips.

The sandy-blonde's breath hitched, and Jane reared her head back, swallowing nervously. She looked at the clock, then at the woman beside her.

"It's late, you wanna crash here again?"

Maura blinked, feeling her face flush. She was hoping Jane wouldn't ask why. "Yes, judging by the fact that I've had four and a half glasses of wine, I don't think I'm able to drive a car."

Forcing a smile, Jane stood, knees wobbly and picked the empty glass and beer bottle off of her coffee table. "Great, I'll meet ya in bed."

Jane winced at how that sounded, but Maura didn't seem to notice.

Instead, Maura squared her jaw and nodded hurriedly, rushing off toward Jane's bedroom. Once inside, and after closing the door, she tugged her dress off her body, pulling open Jane's pajama drawer, and extracting a worn Celtics t-shirt. She tried not to notice the soft smell of Gain detergent that lingered on top. Boxer shorts came next, soft and well-loved from so many washes. Sliding under the duvet, the doctor sighed to herself, wondering why she felt so extraordinarily disappointed.

Jane padded in a few moments later, heart clutching in her chest when she noticed Maura was wearing her scrubby clothes; a beaten green t-shirt clung tight across tantalizing breasts. She cleared her throat, noticing that Maura didn't respond to the noise, eyes closed and asleep.

The doc was probably a little drunk, and a little sympathetic, which is why she felt the need to press her mouth against Jane's.

Jane changed quickly—with her back to Maura—and settled into the bed, turning off her lamp. Her heart was hammering so hard that the deep breaths she was taking had no effect. "Damnit," she growled to herself.

Beside the fidgeting detective, Maura blinked into the darkened bedroom, wishing she had the right words. Part of her wanted to pull Jane against her, but the other part of her was scared to wake up alone in an empty bed.

* * *

><p>Fitfully, Jane fell asleep, waking a few hours later to the darkness of her bedroom. She felt a warm arm around her middle and turned to notice Maura grinning at her. Rolling over, Jane smiled in return, happy that the awkward incident had nothing on their friendship. A few slender fingers brushed errant waves from her eyes as Maura settled closer.<p>

Without saying anything, the shorter woman pressed her lips against Jane's, body melding so scintillatingly against her own. Maura was soft, but firm; thin but sort of curvy. In short—absolutely delicious.

Maura rolled on top of her, keeping the kiss intact while Jane fumbled for what to do with her hands. She felt like she was 15 again, making out with Ronnie DeLuca behind the gym. But Maura was a much better kisser than Ronnie DeLuca. She settled on running her palms over Maura's thighs, nails dragging against the flesh there as she felt the woman press even further into her, gasping into her mouth.

Jane needed to have her, to consume her, to be inside of her. She needed to make this woman realize all of the things she thought about her in passing: her ass in that blue dress, her mouth drawn into that tight line, her full breasts accented beneath Jane's old shirt, her smiling eyes.

Maura pulled Jane's hand, pushing it past the waistband of the boxer shorts, across the front of her underwear, pressing her fingers.

"Oh, Janie," the voice infiltrated the kiss and Jane looked up, eyes widening as she noticed the man standing beside the bed.

Charles Hoyt.

He cocked the gun in his right hand, holding it to Maura's temple. She whimpered just as the shot fired into the bedroom.

And then Jane woke up, screaming.

"Jane?" Maura scrambled, turning on the lamp. "It's okay, it's okay."

Her best friend was shaking so hard that Maura's only option was to pull her into her arms. Jane sobbed against her shoulder, frightened, and now desperately confused.

"It's only a dream. You're safe, okay? You're fine. Shh, Jane." Maura soothed, pressing her lips to the top of Jane's head.

Jane shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sorry, that was just…a really bad one."

Maura hadn't seen Jane cry very often and was trying to remember the last time. She thought it might have been over a Red Sox loss, but she wasn't sure.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The doctor asked.

"You, uh, you were there again."

"Oh," Maura said softly. "Same as before?"

"Yep," Jane answered a little too quickly. "Same as before."

"Can I get you anything? Perhaps a glass of water or warm milk?"

"Warm milk is gross, Maura."

"But it's soothing, it simulates being breast fed, which triggers memories of the safety of infancy."

Jane grimaced. "No thanks."

Maura nodded. "Suit yourself."

Jane relaxed a little in her friend's arms and pulled back so that they were in their familiar position, Maura holding Jane's hand. Keeping their fingers intertwined, Jane stretched over to her nightstand, opening the small drawer and feeling for the gun inside. The cool metal calmed her, like always.

"I'll be here all night, okay, Jane?"

Sighing, the detective squeezed her friend's hand, realizing her palm was definitely sweating and her bad dream was suddenly overtaken by the sexy images of that night terror.

"Thanks, Maura."

If Jane wasn't careful she was going to get too used to this.

* * *

><p>A few short hours later, Maura shook Jane's shoulder. "Jane, I need to go home to get a fresh change of clothes, but you should probably get up. I don't believe you set your alarm."<p>

The detective woke up slowly, head pounding from the beers and all the crying. "Oh, right. Sure, I can do that. Go ahead, I don't want you to be late."

Maura tentatively got out of bed. "You sure? You want to accompany me to my house? I'll make you breakfast. Do you eat breakfast?"

"Coffee. What the hell time is it?"

"Five," Maura answered quietly.

"Oh, God. Yeah, you are totally making me breakfast and letting me nap on your couch while you do whatever it is you do."

"Well, mainly I really need to feed Bass."

"Oh, right. Right. Okay. Give me five minutes to shower and I'll definitely take ya up on the warm breakfast."

"Perfect."

So, that was it, Maura thought while Jane shuffled to the bathroom. They just were going to act like everything was normal and they didn't almost kiss on the sofa last night.

Perfect indeed.

* * *

><p>Maura had left Jane in her kitchen with explicit instructions on making sure Bass ate all of the celery she put out for him. Jane rolled her eyes, questioned the doctor's seriousness, and then relented when she was given a steaming cup of Mexican coffee and the promise of scrambled eggs when Maura was finished getting ready.<p>

Satisfied Jane would take care of Bass, the doctor ran a washcloth lathered in Olay body wash over her forearms and biceps, scrubbing along her shoulders and underneath her chin. She was trying to be as quick as possible so that Jane wasn't too bored (or hungry—the detective was a bear when she was hungry). When she got to soaping her breasts, she realized how quickly her heart was pounding and knew it had something to do with last night.

Why did she think it was an okay thing to do? Kissing her friend like that? Sure, they were friends, but even friends drew the line of physicality somewhere. She was just tense; so tense. She'd been tense for so many days now that it was taking its toll on her. No time for yoga, no time for jogging. Musical beds, crazy snake cases.

She'd have to take care of things on her own.

Soapy fingers danced under the spray, rinsing them clean of body wash before ghosting along her slippery abdomen and sliding in between her thighs. Her middle finger parted her lips, circling her clit. She choked back a moan, knowing that with just a few quick swipes of her fingers, she'd be okay. Relaxed. She leaned her head back against the cool tile of her shower, pushing a slender finger inside herself.

Then she heard the crash outside her door.

"Jane, are you okay?" She shouted over the water.

"Uh, kinda…" The detective's voice projected from the kitchen.

"Hang on, I'm coming."

Except not really.

Turning off the shower, Maura stepped onto her bathmat, grabbing the towel from the hook and wrapping it around herself. She opened the door, meeting Jane's eyes, startled that the detective was there and not in her kitchen.

"You uh…I could waited for you to get dressed," the detective squeaked then tried to recover with a cough. "I'm okay. I just…um."

Her face felt as hot as it did last night when Maura located Jane's left hand, wrapped in a paper towel.

"What happened?"

Jane cracked a grin. "I broke your coffee mug tripping over Bass to get to the sink and I gashed my hand."

"Let's see it."

Jane unwrapped her hand from its makeshift tourniquet, exposing the cut on her middle finger.

"You're going to need a few stitches."

"What? No. No. It's fine. I'll bandage it up when we get to work."

"No, Jane. You'll let me do it when I finish getting dressed. Just keep applying pressure to it."

Jane groaned. "Really?"

"Yes, Jane," Maura muttered as she pushed past her friend. "By the way how did you trip over Bass?"

"Uh, I mighta been seeing if I could hurdle over him." The detective admitted sheepishly.

Maura sighed. "Why on earth would you do that?"

_So I wasn't thinking about you naked in the shower, running your soapy hands over your body. _

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time. You know how I like a challenge, Maura," Jane grinned.

"Oh, I know, Jane. I know."


	4. Moved & Sinking

A/N: Thanks again for all your feedback. Loving what you guys think so far. I promise some more good stuff coming your way a.s.a.p.

* * *

><p>Two stitches and a fresh dressing later, Maura and Jane arrived at the station. Korsak chuckled to himself when he saw the two walk in together—again. After the duo silently parted ways, Jane slipped into her office, wondering if she'd ever have a morning where there wasn't some kind of catastrophe or bodily injury. Probably not until she retired to Fiji.<p>

Without knocking, Jane's old partner walked into her office, setting the rapidly-expanding Harris case file on her desk.

"What the hell'dja do to your hand, Rizzoli?"

"Miniature knife fight with a midget. You should see the other guy."

"Christ, you're insane. I worry about you, you know."

"You shouldn't," Jane mumbled. "Any leads on the case?"

"Prints match those of an Amelia Murray. She's been charged for petty theft and breaking and entering before. You think she'd learn by now."

Jane stifled a yawn. "Well, it's always the geniuses that commit crimes like this."

"You okay? You seem kinda tired."

"Why would I be tired, Korsak? Do I really look that tired?" Jane snapped.

"Whoa, easy tiger. I was just asking. Everything okay, you know, and all of that?"

Jane stared up at the graying Vince Korsak, hoping the look in her eye conveyed exactly how little she wanted to have a conversation about her personal life. "Yep, fine."

"Alright, 'cause you know if you need some time—"

"I'm good, Korsak."

"Right, great. Well, I'm gonna go get Frost and you two can head on your merry way back to Dorchester once we get a warrant."

"This is what kids going to Disney World must feel like," she mumbled with a forced smile.

Korsak laughed and went in search of Frost.

* * *

><p>Frost walked into Jane's office a few hours later catching the detective balancing her coffee spoon on her nose, head jerking back a little each time the utensil threatened to slip.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a warrant. So, you uh, wanna go? Or should I let you see if you can get into the Guinness Book of World Records?"

Jane snatched the spoon from her nose and tossed it onto her desk with a clatter, nodding at Frost as she raised her bandaged middle finger. "You drive? I have a boo-boo."

"Convenient location for one of those," he grumbled. "Let's go. Should I get Maura in case there's snakes?"

"Uh, no, no." Jane answered swiftly, standing and pulling her blazer from the back of her office chair.

"Really? Toughened up since the last time I saw you."

"I'm plenty tough," Jane countered. "'Least I don't vomit every time I see a little puddle of six hour old blood."

"Fair enough," Frost sighed as he slid his sunglasses on his face.

* * *

><p>Frost knew Jane was on edge just by the way she continuously drummed her fingertips against her knee. He studied her out of the corner of his eye. She went from checking her cell phone nervously to clearing her throat, to fiddling with the air conditioner, to sighing. Usually Jane spent their car rides busting Frost's balls about something or other, laughing and poking (generally harmless) fun at the junior detective.<p>

"Look, it's none of my business, but are you okay? I—"

"Frost, no. Stop. Watch the road."

"I'm fine, Rizzoli. But are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be fine? Did Korsak say something?"

"He mentioned you seemed off," Frost shrugged. "I'm trying to make conversation."

"Well, let's stick to the Patriots or something. Fuck, I'll even settle for the Dolphins at this point. You two are a couple of hens."

"Noted," Frost sighed as he pulled up to Amelia Murray's house.

Rizzoli got out of the car, grimacing at all the shrubbery and overgrowth along the narrow stone path to the house. Jane was more than sick of mother nature and wanted to go back to the days of regular old murder cases that didn't also involve poisonous snakes—or snakes at _all _for that matter. And if Frost ever tried to talk to her about her feelings again she'd make sure he spent the rest of his days filling out paper work.

Frost went around the back of the house while Jane stayed at the front door. She rapped on the chipped wooden plane, hearing nothing on the other end. Checking her watch, she realized it was only 9:30 in the morning and this Amelia chick might have taken a page out of the Scott McGuire book of sleeping in. She waited patiently, glancing at her watch again. Still 9:30.

"Amelia Murray, this is Boston P.D., open up."

Still no answer.

Jane checked inside the window. Place was dark, no TV, nothing.

Sighing, the detective holstered her gun and began walking around the house. Frost was standing waiting for her, gun holstered as well.

"Don't think she's inside," Frost muttered. "But this door's open, let's take a look."

He pointed toward the back door, screen unlatched, and the pair made their way inside.

"Amelia Murray?" Frost called. Still no answer.

"Fuck," Jane breathed. "What the hell is that?" She pointed toward the middle of the living room.

A snake. Another god-forsaken snake in the living room.

Frost squinted as he cautiously edged toward the offending creature; he could deal with snakes, they weren't bodies and didn't smell like rotting meat so…

"Snake skin," he chuckled. "We so shoulda called Maura."

Jane tiptoed over to the middle of the floor where the offending scrap of skin lay. "God that's disgusting." She grumbled. "Quick Frost, evidence bag."

The junior detective did as he was told, snapping on two rubber gloves and picking up the snakeskin with the forceps in his kit. He wiggled the skin in front of Jane's face and the detective reeled her fist back like she was going to punch him.

"Whoa, whoa, fists down Rizzoli, c'mon."

"Don't act like a jackass and I won't have to punch your teeth in. It'll be like your rookie badge of honor," she spat back at him. "Don't test me, Bartholomew Frost."

He tried desperately not to laugh as his full name spilled forth; only his mama used that name to chastise him. Frost had seen Jane take down serial killers with her bare hands, wrestle guys with guns to the ground, run miles in a marathon trying to keep the streets of Boston safe—but snakes? Forget it.

"Go check upstairs, wouldja?"

"Fine, fine." Frost huffed, hoping whatever had the often pissed off detective in a more foul mood than usual would resolve itself. He also hoped he wouldn't stumble upon Amelia Murray's dead body upstairs—this house was way too quiet.

Jane swallowed and did a quick perimeter check, sweeping her eyes through the room and then hustling to the kitchen and side room. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Stupid snakes. Stupid case. Stupid Maura making her so jumpy.

Maura. Damnit. She'd gone a whole hour without thinking about Maura. Okay, she'd only made it 45 minutes but still. Now she was stuck wondering what the doctor was doing. Maybe going over case notes or waiting around the office, clipping around in those sexy black heels she put on this morning.

"Shit," Jane muttered to herself, nearly stepping on a tiny white mouse that scuttled across the kitchen floor. "Frost, ya find anything? If not, let's get going!"

Frost charged down the stairs, face drawn. "There are mice all over this fucking place."

"Ugh, snake food? Call animal control, have them sweep the place." Jane sighed. "But let's get this evidence back to the lab."

"Yeah, I'm sure Maura will know what kinda snake this belongs to," Frost said, slamming the door before another mouse could escape the house.

* * *

><p>Jane followed protocol to log the evidence instead of going straight to Maura. The boys down in the lab would find her if they needed to, but Jane could use the avoidance for now. Instead she sat at her desk with no leads, case file opened and sprawled across her desk. The papers and the photographs, the statements and the dead-ends. Jane was annoyed. Sighing, she picked up her phone to dial Frost's extension.<p>

"Maura Isles," came the voice on the other end.

"D'uh… Oh, I thought I was dialing Frost."

"Oh, no. He's 4987, I'm 3643. They're not really similar at all, Jane."

"Sorry, I'll let you go."

"Ja—"

But it was too late, Jane hung up. Picking up the receiver again she dialed 4987, making sure to mouth the numbers along with punching them in case her sneaky little fingers felt the need to dial Maura again.

"Boston PD, this is Detective Frost."

"Frost, it's Rizzoli, you can see my number on the caller i.d."

"I know, but I still wanna get in the habit of sounding professional."

Snorting some, Jane laughed, "Yeah, that'll change. Listen, any leads on anything? Where that girl could be? Boyfriends?"

"According to her Facebook page she's in a relationship with a Matt DeCicco. He said he hasn't talked to her in a few days, and was sounding pretty worried. Gave us her parents' number, same deal."

"Can we trace her cell?"

"Already started. I put a call in to all of the major mobile providers to see if they have an Amelia Murray at that address, then we can get her number and I can GPS her location."

"Thanks, Frost. Get in touch if there are any leads. I'm gonna call evidence about the snake skin."

She hung up the phone, only to dial down to evidence. It rang over fifteen times without anyone picking up and Jane slammed the phone back into its cradle and sifted her fingers through her hair—frustrated. The boys down there were probably busy, hands tied. Or they were taking turns playing with the stupid snake skin she brought in this morning.

Amateurs.

Deciding pretty quickly that the only way to get a job done well was to do it herself, Jane stood up, walking the short distance to her door she swung it open, and nearly ran into Maura who was standing outside it, hand poised in a fist to knock. With her was a small first aid kit and two cups of coffee in a carrier.

"Hi, Jane," she said calmly. "Wanted to see your finger."

"Oh, no no, it's fine Maur. I'm on my way down to evidence actually. Wanted to see the sn—"

"Snake skin? Ah, evidence asked me today." Maura explained as she entered the detective's office, closing the door with her foot while the other balanced precariously on its spindly heel.

"Oh." Jane said as she walked back to her chair.

Maura set the coffees down on the desk and pulled a spare chair up beside Jane's. "It's a Bungarus Flaviceps. One of Indonesia's most poisonous snakes. Actually, one of the most poisonous snakes in the world. It's commonly referred to as the Red-Headed Krait. Really a stunning species if yo—"

"Stunning species and snakes don't belong in the same sentence."

Maura laughed as she tugged on a pair of rubber gloves, selecting the tools she'd need for this endeavor. A pair of surgical scissors, fresh dressing and antiseptic. The brunette lent her hand forward and watched as Maura carefully cut through the dressing to make sure the wound underneath was healing properly.

"Am I gonna die, Doc?" Jane asked, faux-dramatically with a palm against her forehead.

Maura lifted one perfectly manicured brow as she examined the wound. "Not from this, no. You're fine. Bass is probably still traumatized though."

"Poor Bass," Jane smirked. "I'll buy ya another mug, too."

"No, that you won't be able to do. That mug was made in Romania, handcrafted in the village of Korond. They're famous for their pottery. It's a really beautiful farm town, it'll just give me a reason to go back."

Without realizing it, Jane was smiling at Maura, entranced by her. She wished her job in this office was to sit and listen to Maura talk about whatever she wanted while she sat patiently and nodded her head.

"Your sutures are fine, just try not to get them wet or bend that finger too much." Maura mumbled as she re-wrapped the stitches in fresh dressing, sealing it with surgical tape.

"Right."

Except Maura wasn't letting go of Jane's hand and the detective was in no hurry to move away either.

"About last night," Maura began and Jane shook her head.

"We were drinking…and you…"

Maura was even closer now, leaning in. There was no alcohol this time but she had that same look in her eye, the one that let Jane know last night had nothing to do with alcohol.

Jane wet her lips, swallowed, and cast her gaze to her own lap. Then to Maura's. When she looked back into those pretty hazels, she realized Maura hadn't looked away. The blonde rolled off her rubber gloves, depositing them into Jane's trashcan before she scooted closer, her knees touching the brunette's. Sighing, Maura leaned in, tucking a lock of hand behind Jane's ear, angling in to—

"Heya, Rizzoli," Frost called, sauntering into the office with his nose buried in the file he was holding.

Maura cleared her throat and stood up swiftly. "Um, yes, Jane. Your finger should heal nicely."

Jane's mouth opened to say words but all that came out was a squeak of air as Maura gathered up her supplies and bolted from the room.

"What's up, Doc," Frost said in passing, barely looking up from his folder, too busy to notice that the doctor was already out the door and Jane was still staring at Maura's stride down the hallway.

"Anyway, Amelia Murray is a T-Mobile user, so I was able to GPS her phone. We found it in the woods right outside of South End."

"Ugh, probably dumped it. Kids are savvy." Jane swallowed, hoping her face wasn't still beat red.

"Worth a shot though."

"We'll need the K9 team. I'll meet you by the car in two minutes. Gotta…um…pee."

"Sure, I'll give them a call, see ya there."

Jane watched Frost walk out the door and leaned back in her chair, covering her eyes with her hands and groaning. So much for assuming the near-kiss was only an alcohol-induced incident.

Great.


	5. But then one day you'll go away

Jane was examining an extraordinarily thick patch of shrubbery, trying to find the cell phone or a footprint or _something _to make the sticky heat worthwhile. She wiped her brow with her forearm, glancing over at Maura and Frost who were digging through a soggy pile of leaves. They'd been at this for the better part of two hours, not a cell phone in sight.

"It could be anywhere, she could have buried it…" Jane groaned, watching Maura somehow manage to walk through the woods in high heels while she was struggling in her loafers.

Her slacks kept catching on tiny brambles and she watched the mud clump around both soles of her shoes. Frost was scratching his head, wondering where on earth the phone could be since the GPS signal indicated it was nearby.

Taking a seat on a stump nearby, Jane wiped her brow again, meeting Maura's eyes for a moment then dropping the contact. She tried her best not to stare at Maura's legs in those heels; not to notice how she cautiously stepped on solid ground, avoiding all the muddy spots that the detectives inevitably sunk into. She was poised, flawless, even in the heat. Unlike the homicide detective whose hair laid against her forehead, soaked from sweat even though the rest of those thick, wavy locks were tied up in a ponytail. She was perspiring through the thin cotton of her v-neck and her blazer had long been hung up on a tree branch.

Jane brought her gaze up to Maura again, watching her work. She felt a different kind of heat looking at the woman and felt that familiar surge in her chest. Something like the need to vomit intermingled with the sting of tears topped off with the desire to rip off Maura's clothes.

Yeah, that about summed it up.

Just then a whistle from one of the officers as well as the whine and bark of Officer Palo, a 4-year-old German Shepherd snapped Jane, Frost and Maura's heads toward the sound.

"We got a body up here, Rizzoli!"

"A body?" Frost paled.

"Yeah, it's a young girl."

"Shit," Jane said, hauling off towards the officers.

Mosquitoes and other annoying insects buzzed past her ears as she strode up the hillside, Maura in tow and Frost behind them both, acting as an anchor in case the medical examiner's shoes gave out and she took a tumble.

Flies zipped around the body baking in the humid summer heat. Jane crouched down beside the corpse, examining the overall swelling, so similar to Tyler Harris' puffy corpse. Beside the body was a canvas bag that Jane gently plucked open—empty. "Damn."

Maura shook her head when she saw the woman and Frost turned around, hands on his knees, taking a deep breath, probably to keep from regurgitating his lunch all over his shoes.

"Well, we're gonna need a body bag. My guess is she came out here to let the snake go and it bit her," Jane mumbled as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, picking up the cell phone next to the body and depositing it into an evidence bag. While her peripherals surveyed the area quickly, making sure there were no snakes hiding in nature, poised to strike.

"We won't know that for sure until after her autopsy," Maura countered.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I get it, okay? I do. You tell me that all the time."

Maura was accustomed to Jane's attitude about her resistance to making guesses without facts, but this time it seemed there was a little more venom in the detective's words.

No pun intended.

* * *

><p>Maybe being childish and avoiding people (well, one person in particular) for four hours wasn't something a badass like Jane Rizzoli typically did, but she didn't give a fuck. Nope, not one, tiny little fuck. Empty beer bottles fell into line like regimented soldiers, Frankie sitting across from her, eyes on the Sox game. They had a lazy lead in the 6th inning and Ortiz just cracked another one into the second level of the stands.<p>

The youngest Rizzoli sibling had learned from years past not to ask outright what was wrong with his sister, but he knew something was up. She was scowling into her MGD and hadn't touched the garbage fries he ordered.

So, he played it like he always played it with Jane. Not that his sister was by any means stupid, but he knew how to cautiously approach her.

He kind of thought of it like taming a lion, actually.

"Work good?" He asked like he always did, sipping his own MGD.

"Huh?" Jane mumbled, looking up. "Oh, yeah. Weird case. Exotic snakes and shit."

Smirking, Frank shook his head. "Ugh, snakes. Makes me glad my day consisted of three speeding tickets and a domestic dispute between an 80-year-old couple."

Jane cracked a smile at that mental image. "That'll be ma and dad someday."

Frankie chuckled. "Maybe, but let's hope not. The old woman hurled a bowling trophy at her husband. Poor dude had to get three stitches."

Laughing at that, Jane nodded. "Nah, I definitely think that's gonna be ma and dad, and then she'll make him alfredo and everything will be okay."

Frankie laughed, trying to staunch his never-ending fear of his parents divorcing with the last of his beer. "'Nother round?"

"Yeah, sure."

Frankie walked over to the bar, taking a bunch of the empty bottles with him while Jane sat, shoulders hunched at the small table. Her stomach turned at the sight of the French fries and she tried refocusing on the game. Her cell phone, nestled between her badge and wallet started to buzz, jangling the keys just north of the collection.

She picked it up, half-expecting Korsak or Frost, but instead saw that it was actually a text message from Maura. Jane opened the message with her heart in her throat, reading over the three, tiny typed up words as she blew out a breath.

_Are you okay? _

Jane closed out of the text message and tossed her phone back onto the tabletop, jarring one of the empties Frankie didn't take back with him.

"Work?" Frankie asked as he pointed to the phone, setting the fresh beers down on the table.

"Uh, sorta, I guess."

Nodding, Frankie let his eyes wander to Jane's hands, fingers knitted together as her thumbs twiddled.

"Where's Maura tonight? I know she likes to figure out how fast the pitches were thrown without looking at the speed on TV."

"How should I know where Maura is?" Jane said, scowling as she drank deeply from the beer.

Jane actually hadn't spoken to the doc since she snapped at her in the woods, the absence was making her antsy, which only served to piss her off further.

"Well, you two are together a lot so I just thought—"

Jane's brows furrowed as she stared at her brother, "You thought what?"

Here it was, Frankie thought. Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Nothin', Janie, sorry. I just know she's your friend. You two have a fight or somethin'?"

"A fight?"

"Ya know, girl stuff. Maybe it's none of my business…or…."

Huffing, Jane hopped off her chair, grabbed her things and shoved them into various pockets. Fishing for her wallet she threw two 20 dollar bills on the table top and made her way out the door, listening as Frankie called after her to please come back.

Walking back to her place would be fine. She could use the air and the distraction from sitting there with her brother trying to psychoanalyze her. What was it with people lately? Trying to figure all of her quirks out. Isn't that what made people special? Their inner-secrets, the way they tick. Why would someone want to explain all of that away? If that were possible, Jane would probably be out of a job. There'd be no more guesswork.

But at the same time, maybe everyone would get off her fucking back.

And then there was Maura, who never made the assumption that she could figure Jane out. She thought Jane was deceptively complex and she seemed to like it that way. For her part, the doc was just as interesting to Jane, just as intriguing, just as alluring.

If she smoked, Jane was pretty sure she'd be doing so now, angrily drawing on the rapidly- diminishing cigarette as she contemplated love and the universe. Wouldn't she be such a fucking cliché?

She made it to her building faster than she thought she could and pushed open the door, walking up the steps and into her apartment with a few key turns, shoves, and grunts.

Jane grabbed another beer from the fridge and flopped on her couch, removing Maura's book from the coffee table so she could rest her feet on it. She drank the better portion of her cold MGD, turning on the television to watch the Sox beat the Pirates.

Well, that win was a no brainer.

Yawning, Jane laid her head on the arm of the couch, feeling the familiar weight of Jo curl against her feet. She let the beers go to work, felt her body relax into the sensation of fuzzy stupor. She remembered yoga the other day with Maura and how after they got worked up and sweaty, the instructor told them to drop their bodies onto the mat in a "corpse pose."

How fitting that was to someone like Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, women constantly surrounded by death. The name of the position had made both women chuckle.

Sighing, Jane shook the memory from her head. She did not want to think about Maura Isles. Especially not Maura Isles and anything that has to do with worked up, sweaty yoga poses.

Just when she thought she'd get her wish, her phone rang.

"Rizzoli," she muttered weakly.

"Hey, you up? Amelia Murray's our killer," Korsak said gruffly.

"Yeah?" Jane asked.

"Yep. Her snake bites match the skin we found at her house. Maura said from the strike pattern she must have been releasing the snake only to have it recoil and bite her."

"Wait, you can do that? Trace the skin with the bites? With a _snake_?"

Korsak laughed a little. "I didn't know either, but Maura and Frost took some samples over to the zoo and they did it for them. Crazy shit, huh?"

Jane found herself a little annoyed and confused that Maura didn't call to tell her this news, especially since that was Jane's guess initially. A surge of anger swelled in her chest, quickly replaced by disappointment and then self-loathing.

Typical Tuesday night.

"That's one way of karma coming back around, I guess."

"Amelia Murray's also an active member of PETA. Frost went back for her hard drive, found radical animal rights stuff, and Tyler Harris' name as the headliner on a ton of petitions to shut his little snake trading business down. We also found the baseball bat she used to bash his head in, stashed in a dumpster behind an apartment complex by her house, her prints all over it. Girl didn't even wipe the blood off, just threw it in an old bag."

Jane reclined on the sofa again, finishing the rest of her beer in one swig, "Guess she didn't care she was going to get caught?"

"All signs point to yes," Korsak mumbled, then yawned. "I think she was convinced her killing woulda been justified."

Jane rubbed her eyes. "Resolved without procedure, dang. Didn't see that one coming."

"Right. Me neither. I'll see you tomorrow, just thought you'd wanna know."

"Thanks," Jane said as she ended the call.

She stared at her phone, debating on calling Maura to thank her. But that wouldn't make much sense. Instead she figured she'd lay on the couch and get some sleep.

Posture be damned.

And sleep, too.


	6. But until then, I will hold on to you

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Definitely was a fun one to write. ;)

* * *

><p>Maura stirred the creamer into her coffee, watching it swirl in dark contrast with her Sumatra roast. Maybe she was adding too much, but attention to detail certainly wasn't high on her list of priorities this evening. Her office was quiet after the autopsy of Amelia Murray and the whole driving the snake DNA to the zoo. She knew this caffeine would keep her up all night, but it'd be a better reason to toss and turn than the rest of her life's goings on.<p>

But, after a second glance, she could truly do without the racing heart and jitters, so into the trash the cup went.

She hated fighting with Jane like this. Jane was her best friend, the woman that she could go to with anything, the one who kept her grounded. But recently something had clicked and instead of goofy grins and jokes Maura had to think about to understand, she got silence and avoidance. This made Maura feel like she did as a child—arrested in a world that made absolutely no sense. And worse, he wasn't even sure why they were fighting. Not really. She thought the events at Jane's apartment had perhaps caused this tension, but she couldn't be sure. Maura Isles had never tried so hard to understand a living person like this before.

Her attempts to talk to Jane had been futile. This morning she asked her how her finger was doing as the detective leaned down to take a drink from the water fountain. As she got back up she curtly replied "fine," and walked back into her office.

About two hours later, Maura tried calling with the prospect of lunch—greasy submarine sandwiches from the pizza place around the corner. Jane declined, saying she was trying to cut back on calories.

Which was a lie; the woman prided herself on her ability to inhale carbohydrates with no consequences.

And after she'd gone to offer Frost and Korsak the forlorn sandwiches, she spied Jane talking to Officer Richmond from Robbery. Once Jane saw the doc, though, she spun on her heels and walked away. Actually, more of a jog, if Maura was being honest.

The last time they'd fought to such an extent was when Jane had been exposed to the upper echelon of humanity, a world of pretty houses and fast, expensive cars, but the ugliest secrets. A world in which Jane feared Maura comfortably belonged. No wonder the detective was wary. She had every right to be.

This felt different, though.

_Bigger_ than the two of them squabbling like teenagers. Maura didn't want to think about the implications of how _much _bigger, and pragmatic or not, she could see this from miles away.

Admittedly, Maura wasn't the best with people. She didn't understand the living, breathing ones as much as she did those lying motionless in her morgue. Jane made her feel like all she knew about humanity was one broad generalization that people like the homicide detective didn't fall into. Jane was an enigma, and it bothered Maura and intrigued her all in one blow.

It wouldn't be easy to write Jane off, but Maura could do it. She knew she had it in her to do it. She'd slip into cautious pleasantries over case files and corpses, gradually removing the most complicated portion of her life. It'd be simple to keep to her lab, deliberately avoiding the Jane Rizzoli that lived in a world Maura rarely understood. Then she could go back to her life before Jane Rizzoli; a life of books and solitude and dates with men that were never good enough. A life that felt familiar, maybe even more comfortable than the life she shared with Jane.

But then there was that part of her life that she owed to the detective, the one that let the light shine inside her just a little bit. A light that helped her realize she was not the unaffected machine she'd thought she was.

So that's why she stood at Jane's office door after a full day of work; after Frost had long since gone home; after Robbery shut its doors; after Jane would think that she was alone in the office.

She stood there because she needed that light.

* * *

><p>Jane bent over her desk, scribbling the end notes for the finally-closed Harris case. It had been a wonky ride and now she needed a night cap and her bed. She knew her chances of bad dreams were good again tonight, but she was so exhausted that maybe she wouldn't have to worry. <em>Ah, wishful thinking<em>.

The knock on her door startled her. "Uh, who is it?"

"Maura," the voice replied, sounding just as fatigued as she was. "May I come in?"

Jane hesitated a moment, sighing as she got up to unlock her office door, meeting Maura's eyes as soon as she opened it. "You okay? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight, d'ya need a ride?"

The sandy-blonde shook her head. "No, I don't need a ride. I need you to be honest with me. I hate fighting with you. The last time we fought I understood why; you needed reassurance that I had your back. And I do, Jane."

"Maura, it's not that—"

"I know it's not that, but things have been strange between us since that night at your apartment. I… haven't quite been able to shake it, and I'm sorry if I'm overstepping here, but it seems you're reacting similarly."

Jane looked down at the floor because Maura had her pinned. All the brunette could do was shrug.

"I want to make this right. If you need some time I understand, but I'd rather be told that than sit around and watch you scamper around corners in an attempt to elude me."

Lifting her gaze, Jane took hold of Maura's hand, grasping it within her own. Instinctively the doctor moved forward, closing the space between them. "I don't scamper. I just…I never. This is not something I… I'm familiar with."

The hazel-eyed woman eyed her friend carefully, brows furrowing. "This is somewhat new territory for me, too. I've never had this strong of a connection with a co-worker before, let alone one who is such a good friend.

"But I just have to… I have to do this Jane because otherwise, I'm going to drive myself insane."

"Have to do what?"

Maura looked at her for a moment before she shifted fully inside the door, closing it behind her. Her back hit the door just as she grabbed Jane by the lapels of her blazer, pulling her backwards. The kiss surprised Maura more than it did Jane, and the detective gasped at how tightly her friend held her, how soft her mouth was. Fleetingly, Jane hoped Korsak wasn't still here, playing online poker or whatever he did late at the office.

After the initial shock had worn off, Jane pressed her body against the slender one beneath her. Maura pawed at the plum v-neck underneath the detective's black blazer, pulling it out from her low-slung dress pants. Buckling forward, the brunette gasped when she felt soft hands grazing across her abdomen, pulling her closer.

Jane was shocked that her own response seemed to come so naturally. Usually reserved when it came to expressing physical affections, the detective was standing there, kissing Maura Isles like she'd been doing it her whole life.

Jane's fingers fell to Maura's dainty button down, shakily undoing the first three buttons and exposing the lacy white bra underneath. She pulled the fabric of the shirt to either side, nearly tearing it. Cupping those amazing breasts felt just as good—_better_—as any dream or fantasy Jane had about them; so full and heavy and sexy. Fuck, she could get lost in this woman.

She already was.

Maura's fingers ghosted along the definition in Jane's strong core, following the lines that gave way to womanly (albeit lanky) curvature. It felt so good and so solid, but soft and feminine. It was a dichotomy, just like Jane, just like their relationship. The sandy-blonde pushed her fingers higher, skimming along the undersides of Jane's breasts through the bra, feeling the woman on top arch forward, never breaking their kiss.

Dizzied, Jane was dizzied, as Maura's tongue slid into her mouth, propelling her own forward to playfully battle with the other. The doc's mouth tasted so sweet, and Jane wondered how the rest of her tasted.. She groaned, imagining licking a line up the long length of Maura's inner thigh before devouring her. Long fingers tangled in those styled sandy waves as she tugged the woman closer, simultaneously pressing her narrow hips against the other pair, trapping her to the door.

When Maura's nimble fingers began undoing Jane's belt, the detective pulled back. "Do you really want to do this—here?" Jane panted, watching the devious smirk in her friend's eyes as she began kissing along her neck, teeth ever-so-lightly grazing. "'Cause I want you on my desk, too. But I also want you somewhere people aren't gonna hear us."

Maura visibly shivered at that. "Are you a loud lover, Jane?"

"I have a feeling you are," Jane grinned as Maura started to button her oxford again.

"Wait," Jane croaked, wrapping her arms around that slender waist as she pulled Maura against her, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the swells of her breasts, tugging the fabric of her bra aside to take one of those straining nipples into her mouth. The other hand pawed and squeezed gently at the breast not being laved with attention. She'd been meaning to do that for a while now.

Maura's head hit the door as she tangled her fingers in Jane's unruly waves, gasping. "Jane, we, Oh…"

As Jane sucked on the tender flesh, Maura tugged her closer, feeling those able fingers dig into a lower back that was beginning to perspire from the influx of adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Stop," Maura pleaded. "Stop, or else I'm not going to be able to say no. Let's go back to your apartment."

Jane pulled away, giving one last woeful glance toward Maura's breasts. "Really? You sure?"

"I'm sure." Maura gripped Jane by her shoulders and tugged her closer once more, kissing her fervently, breaking it only to say, "But sirens _on_, Jane."

Jane groaned into that mouth as she forcibly pulled away, panting.

"Fuck it, let's go," Jane said and she hurried over to her desk, grabbed her keys and flipped the lights off.

As the pair made their way outside of the office, Maura smoothing down her hair and focusing on rebuttoning her shirt while Jane tucked her t-shirt back into her slacks, Korsak froze in place, realizing from his vantage point in the hallway that neither girl could see him. By the looks of it, they weren't really focused on anything else.

"Bout frickin' time," he muttered to himself as he shuffled off to play one more hand of online poker.

* * *

><p>Jane unlocked the car with fingers shaking and Maura slipped into the front seat, buckling her seat belt. The detective was having trouble focusing on her task of slipping the key in the ignition because Maura's face was flushed, and her lips were parted and her hastily redone shirt gaped open across a missed button, revealing flashes of pale flesh and white lace.<p>

"Are we really doing this?" Jane asked, even as she punched the siren, listening to the loud whooping sound drown out the sloshing of her heart.

"I'd really like to do this, and I feel as though all of the constant tension between of us could be remedied by a good night or so in the bedroom."

Jane smirked. "We aren't gonna make it to the bedroom."

Maura swallowed as she leaned her head back against the headrest. "Where are we going to make it to?"

"I uh, don't know, but I'm having trouble focusing on driving, let alone getting you past the three doors to my bedroom."

Maura grinned, laughing softly. "What will relax you?"

Jane eyed her knowingly.

"Oh?" Maura smirked. "Well, if I wasn't such a proponent of safe driving I'd certainly have my fingers on your belt while I nibbled on your ear."

"Maura," Jane chided sharply. "I'm gonna pull this car over and do you right in that seat."

"Do me?" the doctor chuckled. "Are you fifteen?"

"No! But you're makin' me feel like it, damnit." Jane growled, her foot jamming the gas pedal harder.

Maura was clearly getting a kick out of this, giggling into her hand.

"I'm just surprised you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Forward," Jane rasped as she pulled the car through a red light, startling the texting driver in the other lane.

"Oh, well, yes. I am."

Jane smirked.

Maura lifted her hips some and sat on her hands, making Jane grin.

"You okay?"

"Trying to keep my hands to myself."

Jane shook her head, pulling up to her building with a screeching halt. She undid her seatbelt just as Maura did and watched as the doc's eyes widened before she hurriedly opened her door. Jane did the same, locked the door, and followed Maura who was walking quickly toward her apartment building. They made it up the few flights of stairs to Jane's building, Maura antsy as ever beside her as she slid the key into the door.

All of a sudden it felt real and the nerves set in for Jane who dropped her keys and took off her blazer, tossing it onto the chair. Maura picked it up instinctively, draping it against the back of that same chair so it wouldn't wrinkle.

Jane smiled, walking the few feet over to Maura and settling her hands on her hips. "Should probably tell you, I've never been with a girl."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Do you masturbate?" Maura murmured as she pressed a kiss against Jane's forehead.

"Uhh, yes," Jane sputtered.

"You'll be fine. Women make wonderful lovers."

As Maura tugged Jane's v-neck over her head, Jane asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they make wonderful lovers. I had a girlfriend in medical school; very experimental and sexy, if I do say so myself."

Flabbergasted, Jane chuckled slowly, fingers wavering to undo the row of buttons on Maura's shirt, finally parting the fabric enough to get a full glimpse of the body underneath. Sure, she'd seen it at yoga, in tight tank tops and sports bras, but this was different. Right now it was hers.

Slow burn, that's what Maura felt as Jane reached around to undo her bra. When the brunette couldn't get it, the doctor brought her hands up to help, tossing the lacy garment behind her. Jane palmed at her breasts, thumbs running over the nipples as if in awe.

Maura gasped again, then—one handedly—undid Jane's bra, freeing her breasts. She cupped them, feeling their modest weight in her palms while her mouth pressed kisses along that sharply defined collarbone. Jane's breath hitched in her throat as Maura steered her backward toward the kitchen counter.

Jane loved all this exploration Maura was doing, but she wasn't about to be the first one to go ass down on the counter. Just before they got there, she spun the other woman around and hoisted her onto the counter. Maura wrapped her strong legs around Jane's hips, pulling her in. This time when her hand went to Jane's belt, the detective helped her, tugging on the simple leather until it was clanging against the floor. The brunette stepped out of her slacks, wishing she'd opted for something sexier than purple cotton underwear. She was sure Maura had on something lacy and pricey that didn't come in a pack of three.

Maura unzipped her black pencil skirt, lifting her ass to tug it down her hips and thighs leaving her in a black thong with a miniature rosette right on the front of the band.

"Fancy," Jane mumbled as she hooked the forefingers of either hand against the sides of the underwear (mindful of her left hand's still-healing middle) tugging them down to join the skirt on the floor.

And now Maura Isles was naked on her kitchen counter and Jane was at a loss.

Recognizing Jane's hesitation, Maura took the brunette's right, slightly trembling hand and brought it in between her thighs, manipulating it until it cupped her sex, fingertips able to get a handle on just how much the good doctor wanted this. Jane buckled forward upon feeling how wet Maura was, breaths coming out of her in shuddering little gasps. Maura's hands supported her weight behind her, struggling to find solid enough purchase on the slick counter top.

"Please, Jane," Maura said so reverently it sounded like a prayer.

"Oh, _fuck_, Maura," Jane hissed as she brought some of the woman's wetness to her clit, using it to rub tight circles there.

"Yes," the doctor whimpered.

This was still a little unfamiliar to Jane, but the detective prided herself on adaptibility. She leaned closer, feeling Maura wrap her in her arms, mouth seeking out hers as she tugged none too gently on her lower lip. The detective shuddered before the finger that was rubbing Maura's clit slid down the slippery path inside of her.

"Two," Maura pleaded. "I need two."

Jane's body tensed at the gentle command as a second finger slid inside of Maura. The blonde held her around the shoulders, hips starting to roll in silent indication of what she wanted. Jane picked up the hint, pushing her fingers in to their hilt. Gasping, the doctor's head tipped backward as the brunette picked up a rhythm. Maura was right, this was a lot like masturbating; only infinitely hotter. Instead of choking back moans in her bedroom, she was here with Maura's smooth, tight sex gripping her fingers, holding her captive.

Maura's hips kept up in time with Jane's fingers, making the dull ache that had started in between Jane's legs turn into a throb. Jane discovered she loved watching Maura like this; so elegant even when she was unraveling, so beautiful even when the sweat starting beading at her brow. The blonde kept going, meeting Jane's thrusts, nails digging into the shoulders above her.

They were both sweating now as Jane continued, listening as Maura moaned for her, whimpered against her neck, held her so close with her legs there was barely enough room to fuck her properly. Jane wanted to see her come, wanted to feel her come. And when Maura started rubbing her own clit while Jane watched her fingers slide inside of her, the brunette could only moan.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," Jane panted as she continued, free hand hooking under Maura's thigh, tugging her closer. She groaned, realizing those shiny black stilettos were somehow still on the blonde's feet. "You know how long I've wanted this to happen?"

Unable to respond with anything besides moaning, Maura tensed around Jane's fingers and her own times spent by her lonesome told the detective her partner was close. She could read it in her face, tell by the way the sandy-blonde clung to her for dear life.

When she finally did come, Jane swore she could have gotten off by how hot it sounded to hear the "Oh, God, Jane"s coming from the other woman's lips The way she gasped, whimpered, and bit back a scream as her hips rolled until she slumped forward.

Slipping her fingers free, Jane held onto Maura, kissing her forehead, down the slender slope of her nose and to the apples of her cheeks. The blonde looked up at her, beaming, hooking arms around the detective's neck, pulling her in for a kiss that Jane happily obliged.

"Mm, I do know how long you've wanted this to happen, probably around the same time I have. After that first time I caught you staring at my breasts, and then again when we went undercover at that lesbian bar…"

Jane smirked. "You noticed?"

"Of course. It, well, it aroused me quite a bit. And at first I thought it was because I respected you a great deal, but then I realized it was something more. I care about you, deeply. It's strange for me to admit this, but right now my body is so hopped up on endorphins I might as well have just snorted a line of benzoylmethylecgonine."

"Uh, what?"

"Cocaine."

"You're comparing me to cocaine?" Jane smirked.

"Well, yes, sort of."

Jane grinned again as Maura slipped off the counter, starting to take off her shoes. The detective halted her though as she grinned bashfully.

"Leave 'em, they're sexy. Always."

"Really, Jane? I didn't peg you as someone with a shoe fetish."

"No, I just think your legs look good in those shoes," Jane said, blushing some.

Maura took hold of Jane's hand, flicking the lock on the apartment door with an audible finality before leading Jane toward the bedroom.

"No counter?" Jane asked with a curious and smirking grin.

"No. You said you wouldn't be able to get me to your bedroom, but I've wanted to do this in here for a long time now."


End file.
